The invention generally relates to the field of brackets and, in particular, to a bracket which is mounted to a printed circuit board to allow the circuit board to be inserted in an electronic chassis.
Electronic chassis for computers, telecommunication, and networking devices typically receive a plurality of circuit board assemblies comprised of a circuit board and a bracket attached to the circuit board. The bracket is typically attached to an end of the circuit board. This allows the circuit board to be inserted in standardized tracks of the electronic chassis.
Various conventional assembly techniques are used to mount the bracket to the circuit board. Typically these assembly techniques require the use of standard fasteners, including screws, riv-screws and rivets. Each of theses assembly techniques, however, has certain drawbacks. For example, using screws, riv-screws or rivets add cost and parts to the assembly process. In addition, screw assembly is difficult to automate and requires the bracket to be threaded. Tiv-screw assembly is typically the most expensive assembly process and requires customized equipment. Use of rivets, riv-screws or screws may also cause assembly delays or defective product when the fasteners are lost or missing during the assembly process.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a bracket mounting apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages and inefficiencies described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a bracket mounting apparatus comprising a bracket body, at least one bracket arm extending outward from the bracket body, and an integrally formed rivet-head extending from the bracket arm to allow the bracket mounting apparatus to be secured to a printed circuit board. The bracket mounting apparatus may preferably include a first and second bracket arm which extends substantially perpendicular from the bracket body. The bracket mounting apparatus may be comprised of steel. The rivet-head may be sized to conform to standardized rivet-head machines. The rivet-head includes a cylindrical body portion including an opening formed therein to receive a rivet punch. Preferably, the bracket body and bracket arms are formed as an integral member.
A further aspect of the invention provides a bracket mounting apparatus comprising a body portion, first and second bracket arm portions extending substantially perpendicular from the bracket body portion. A rivet-head portion extendsfrom each of the first and second bracket arm portions, and the rivet-head portions align with openings formed adjacent an end of a printed circuit board.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of attaching a bracket mounting apparatus to a printed circuit board. A bracket body, at least one bracket arm extending outward from the bracket body and an integrally formed rivet-head extending from the bracket arm are provided. The rivet-head is passed through an opening in the printed circuit board. The rivet-head is secured to the printed circuit board with a rivet-head machine. The rivet-head may preferably include a cylindrical body portion and an opening formed therein. The rivet punch is inserted into the opening in the rivet-head. The cylindrical body of the rivet-head is bent against the circuit board to secure the bracket mounting apparatus to the circuit board.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.